Valthume
Description This is the tomb of a Dragon Priest named Hevnoraak, located just southeast of Markarth in The Reach. Draugr Deathlords will be present in this dungeon as well as the Dragon Priest Hevnoraak. It is suggested to use a few conjure familiar spells or use Sanguine's Rose to summon a Daedric warrior to fight against these high level opponents. Fire-breathing (Yol) is a very useful Shout to use in this dungeon: just one word of power can be very powerful against Draugr Wights and Draugr Deathlords. Also, bringing a weapon that deals 45 damage or higher. Enemies *Draugr *Dragon Priest - Hevnoraak *'Draugr Deathlords' *Frostbite Spiders *Draugr Scourge Notable Loot *Withershins - (Restorations Skill Book) *Hevnoraak's Staff *Hevnoraak (Mask) Dragon Shouts *Word Wall - Aura Whisper Related Quests Once you enter there is a spirit by the name of Valdar and he gives you the quest Evil in Waiting. You are to gather three vessels to defeat the dragon priest buried in these ruins, Hevnoraak. You will fight your way through the first chamber called Valthum and retrieve the Opaque Vessel. The next area is the Valthum Catacombs, where you will retrieve the second Opaque Vessel. If you continue you will receive the iron claw from a pedestal and use it to enter through the door for the final vessel, a word of power, and a chest full of many useful items (note: kill all enemies in this room before taking the Opaque Vessel otherwise the metal rails may extend, if they do go out the door to the side of the wall and come back into the room and the rails will be down (PC); stopping you from accessing the chest and word wall, however (for all consoles), if the rails are still extended upward after you have collected the vessel and killed the enemies, you can jump onto the table that the vessel was on, which will lower it, for the rails are lowered from weight being released from the table or you can shoot the stone table with an ice spike spell which also can work in some surcomstances, so from there, just jump down and the rails should lower). After you finish looting the chest and get the word of power head to the door behind the dragon wall to talk to Valdar about defeating the Dragon Priest. Pour the contents of the Opaque Vessels, which are filled with the Priest's blood. Sit in the throne and then fight the priest himself. Note that a bow cannot harm Hevnoraak. After the fight you can retrieve his mask and his staff as well as some gold and other items. This area is also associated with the random A Letter from a Friend quest to locate the Word of Power. Amenities *Alchemy Lab Bugs * The vessels can be knocked around by physics, making them nigh impossible to find after things go flying around the room--if this happens, Clairvoyance should lead you right to them. * Possible crash bug on entrance to the room with the last container you need. * Possible graphic crash when in skyrim and the towers LOD in, or you try to fast travel there. * Possible bug beneath the trap door in the second chamber that will warp you back to the door you entered from. * May not be possible to get the word from the word wall. Wall makes all the noises but does not respond in any other way. (xbox 360) Taking the flask before killing the Skeletons causes this to happen. * NOTE: It is possible that the Quest vial get knocked out from the pedestal durning the fight and strangely pressing the switch twice, if you are outside the Word of Power area you can jump on the switch to open it again, but if for some reason you were inside the area to get the Word of Power you'll be stuck forever. * On XBOX360 the rings may not move properly so save just before the door that requires the Iron Claw (To fix this simply save and load from the location if you did not save beforehand.) * On XBOX360 door may not open for correct combination * Sometimes hevnoraak doesn't fight back at all so it makes it really easy to kill. * The gate in front of the word wall may close up on you while inside. There is no way to open it again. * BUG FIX : 1. Run out from the catacombs (loadscreen) 2. Save 3. Uninstall the game from hdd 4. Load 5. Run back and set up the previous animal in each circle, activate gate (won't work) then set up with the correct animals from upper ring to inner ring and mash the keyhole. * IF THE DOOR DOESN'T OPEN, try using clairvoyence then opening the door it worked for me. Bug fix if you get locked in the gate with the word of power: use your fire breath towards the pedestal and the gate will drop. Other breaths or ranged weapons may work. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations